A Unique Flavor
by SakuraNights01
Summary: In which, at an ice cream parlor, Todomatsu realizes that he in his brothers share more in common than he's lead himself to believe.


**Back with another Osomatsu-san story! Some time ago, I asked my friends HiroNinja and Sir-Herp for Oso-san fanfic prompts. This is Sir-Herp's prompt: Todomatsu finds out that he shares something in common with his brothers. I'm not sure what made me decide on ice cream, but I figured it was simple enough that would surprise anyone, I guess! Enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing Todomatsu valued in his life, being the youngest of 6, it was being unique.

Growing up, he and his brothers had moved, thought, and acted as one unit, confusing people everywhere they went- even their own parents had trouble telling them apart sometimes! But at some point, however, he decided that no, he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life as just 1/6th of a sextuplet group. He was going to make a name for himself, be his own person, have his own friends! And to accomplish this, he needed to start thinking for himself and decide what he really liked and valued in his life, and not what they as a whole would enjoy.

It began small, with things such as his favorite color, favorite animal, preferred music style, and so on. Eventually, his interests grew in complexity, being as complicated as his favorite clothing brand (though he certainly didn't think so! What was so complicated about dressing adorably? Lazy brothers, the lot of them!) to being as simple as his favorite ice cream flavor- raspberry cheesecake, thank you very much! In a way, he decided that having different choices for this particular ice cream flavor choice made even something as simple as that unique in and of itself. Did he want chocolate syrup? Or maybe crumbled graham cracker atop the dessert? Even the plain ice cream itself was a delight!

Perhaps he was thinking too much into the subject because he and his brothers were currently standing in the middle of a well-known ice cream and gelato parlor in Akatsuka Ward. Osomatsu had won a little extra at the horse races the day before, and wanted to celebrate (or rub it in their faces, he wouldn't say out loud) and show them what a wonderful "oniichan" he was. Todomatsu couldn't help but scoff at this, yet he didn't decline the invitation, either. In many a situation, he wouldn't be caught dead casually hanging out with his brothers, but ice cream had a certain power over him, and he couldn't bring himself to say no.

This particular shoppe was famous for featuring 3 different flavors each day, in hopes of drawing in more customers, of course. Todomatsu counted himself quite lucky, since the flavor on his mind, raspberry cheesecake, was sitting in the display case today alongside french vanilla and pistachio. That being said, it gave him less of an opportunity to be "unique", since there were only 3 flavors and 6 of them. The odds that one of the others would pick raspberry cheesecake too were very high. It couldn't be helped, he assured himself- It was a small price to pay for such a delectable treat.

"Oi, everybody know what they want?" Osomatsu's voice interrupted Todomatsu's thoughts. Being at the front of the line, now was as good a time as ever to place his own order. As he was about to speak, however, Jyushimatsu's voice cut in loud and clear.

"Raspberry cheesecake, please!"

...Well damn, that was fast. So much for being unique.

"I'll have the same," Choromatsu voiced his order much quieter and politely.

"Really Choromatsu-Niisan? I would've pegged you for a french vanilla kind of guy," Todomatsu smirked challengingly. A dull flavor for a dull guy, right?

"That's too plain, I feel. I actually _like_ raspberry cheesecake, though," Choromatsu only shrugged in response, clearly missing the subtle insult.

"Same as these guys, over here!" Osomatsu placed his order enthusiastically.

"You too, Osomatsu-Niisan?" Todomatsu exclaimed, slightly dismayed.

"Has to be one of my favorites, so of course!" the eldest laughed, swiping a finger under his nose.

Unbelievable! That was already 3 out of 6! What were the odds that his remaining two brothers would-

"Same," Ichimatsu stated bluntly.

Oh. That was a surprise, he had to admit. Surely, something less extravagant like pistachio would be more up his alley? And speaking of extravagant…

" _Heh_ … Only the sweet combination of mother nature's fruits of the earth, and cream forged from the hands and hearts of the hardest of workers will be enough to satiate my desires. I will have… _the same_!" Karamatsu accentuated the decision with a snap of his fingers.

"Don't make me sick, Shittymatsu," Ichimatsu growled.

To be honest, Todomatsu had almost been expecting this. Obviously, the second eldest would've picked the richest flavor of the 3 presented, but his other brothers? All of them? That was astonishing, to say the least. Crestfallen at the idea of not being unique anymore, he briefly considered picking one of the other two flavors, but the allure or raspberry cheesecake was too strong.

"I'll… have the same," he relented, reluctantly.

Their orders were made and served up quickly, and they soon found themselves leisurely strolling back home, cones in hand. It probably took closer to 10 or 15 minutes to walk home from the parlour, but no one was in a hurry to get anywhere, it seemed.

"Ah, isn't Oniichan the best? You should be grateful I'm so generous!"

They rolled their eyes, but thanked him all the same, knowing it would only boost his ego more.

"I still can't believe we all ordered the same thing! Are you guys serious? How could you copy me?" Todomatsu spoke up, still a bit shocked from this new revelation, that perhaps he and his brothers were more alike than he had led himself to believe.

"Ha ha! You say strange things sometimes!"

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean, Jyushimatsu-Niisan?"

"Well, for one thing, you ordered last, so technically, _you_ copied us," Choromatsu pointed out matter-of-factly.

"...Am I _really_ hearing this right now?!"

"Totty, you should know as well as the rest of us! The angels have blessed our tastebuds, deep as our blood runs, to think as one! 'Tis the tragic and heartfelt fate of sextuplets!"

"Ichimatsu, I swear to God, if you waste that ice cream on Karamatsu, I'll be pissed," Osomatsu, pained as he was, defended his direct younger brother.

"Wait, what is _THAT_ supposed to mean?" Todomatsu asked, genuinely perplexed now.

"He means that raspberry cheesecake is our favorite flavor, too," the eldest responded simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"R-really?"

Now _this_ was news to him! As different and distant as they had grown from each other, there still seemed to be things that they shared in common. This particular revelation had blindsided him, sure, but Todomatsu still felt a mix of both confusion and a skewed sense of pride over this fact. And he decided that he didn't mind sharing his favorite ice cream flavor with his brothers.

As long as none of them tried stealing his favorite clothing brand, he was perfectly content with not being unique for once.

* * *

 **To be honest, I don't care much for raspberry cheesecake ice cream, but I chose that flavor to use for two reasons: one, because it's pink (and is kinda cute, like Totty!), and two, because it's such a unique and obscure flavor that it would surprise anyone to be a favorite amongst a group of six. If I had picked something like chocolate, the effect would've been much weaker in the story, I feel.**

 **Thanks for reading, I'll see you next time!**


End file.
